Alternative Choice
by miss.lucie
Summary: Jason finally feels emotion. Emotion towards a girl. Will Freddy's orders ruin his hopeful chance with the mysterious girl? Oneshot.


**Alternative Choice.**

"Jason, Kill her" The voice screamed through Jason's head. "Kill her now. Slice her to pieces," The voice screamed, exictedly. Jason looked at the girl, who's throat was in his hand. She was looking at him with pleading eyes. She whispered a soft mumble, which Jason couldn't understand. In a matter of seconds, she could be dead. Jason waited for the voice to torture him some more. It didn't. It stayed silent for a matter of minutes. Jason didn't know the difference between minutes nor hours, therefore, it could have been a matter of hours before the voice struck again.

"Jason, please," The girl pleaded, tears falling down her face. "Please," She begged once more. Jason had never felt the emotion he had. He let her go.

"What are you doing?" The voice, now furious snapped at him. "You're meant to kill her, not save her!" Jason bent down in front of her, and put his machette down on her knees. He got his gloved hand, and put it on her cheek. The girl cowered, and looked in his eyes. Intensity grew between them. He wiped away her tear. He heard a familiar sound.

"Perhaps you should disregard my advice and just fall in love with a girl, so then you can see first hand that she'll never fall in love with someone of such low caliber. Disturbed.. clinically insane- by all means, test the bounds of my knowledge," It cackled. Fury entered Jason's eyes. He stared at the direction of the familiar voice, and picked up his Machette. He began walking towards the voice, who was still cackling. The voice known as Freddy Kruger.

Jason's pace began to quicken, as his anger rose. A shadowy, tall, slim figure leant against a tree in the distance. Jason concidered running, but that would waste his energy, as he knew that Freddy was a difficult man to damage. "You left the girl unattended?" Freddy laughed, loudly and hard, knowing no-one was around to complain. Even if there was someone around, they wouldn't live to see the light of day. "That's a bit stupid, even for you, Jason. She can get hurt, when she's by herself. Who knows what sort of people are out there, waiting for some innocent victim to be their next meal," He grinned, evily, showing his demonic, blood scarred teeth. He drummed his razor fingers against the tree, rhymically . Jason finally made it to where Freddy was, and Jason grabbed his Machette, and the figure fell to the floor. He'd been tricked. It was all fake. That Freddy wasn't real. It'd been the voices in his head. They'd fooled him for the last time. Jason ran back to where he'd left the girl. She was no-where in sight.

"Oh, you decided to join the party," Freddy laughed from the pier, holding the girl in his clutches. "It was getting kind of lonely." He cackled, as the girl squirmed in his grip.

"Let go of me you bastard!" She screamed, squirmed even more. Her arms flapped around, and she tried to hit his badly burnt skin, which was glowing red.

"I don't think that'll happen, sweetheart." Freddy grinned. He got a razor finger, and sliced her chest lightly, yet hard enough to draw blood. Jason reached them, soft growling noises coming from his throat. "Oh, you want her back, do you?"

Jason stepped forward, as Freddy stepped back, pulling the girl by the hair back with him. "Not too close now, Jason. We don't want her to get hurt, do we?" Freddy cackled. Jason stayed in the position he was in previously. His hands were by his side, his eyes sympathetic. His emotions had begun to take over, and he cared more for the girl, which he knew that Freddy would take advantage of. Freddy began to get ontop of the girl, scratching harder and harder at her chest, her arms, and her stomach. Freddy was so oblivious of Jason's movements, that he didn't even realize he'd been stabbed in the back multiple times, until he felt himself getting pushed off the girl. She scattered away, crying. Jason went to slice him some more, but Freddy's razors sliced his fingers, and Jason's fingertips fell to the floor. Freddy brainlessly threw the machette to the floor behind himself, and he began a fist fight with Jason. The girl grabbed the machette, and threw it to Jason, and he caught it with his hand which had his fingers. He cut Freddy's razor fingered arm off, and threw it behind the girl. Freddy yelled in pain.

"You asshole." Freddy groaned, as he grabbed the emptyness which was his arm. "You're going to cop-" Freddy was cut off when he felt a sharp pain rip through his chest. He cried out in pain.

Jason's eyes lit up, and he swung his machette, causing Freddy's head to detach from the body, now leaving it lifeless, as it hovered into the water, decending towards the bottom. The two looked at eachother. The girl was covered in blood, and she had make up running down her face. Jason had a hand missing fingertips. The girl stood up. She was only 5'6, so very short compared to Jason. Jason was 6'5. The two looked at eachother, and they kicked the life-less corpse to eachother, like soccer, before Jason kicked him into the water, watching it disapear. He looked down to see her curled up in a ball. Jason kneeled next to her, and smiled behind his mask.

"Lets go," He smiled.

"You talk?" She asked, as Jason picked her up.

"I can do a lot of things," He laughed, softly, as he made his way back to the highway, to begin the long walk back home.


End file.
